Specialities Traits
SPECIALITIES Specialities represent the knacks, insights and ‘craft secrets handed down by different cultures over the years, giving heroes raised in those cultures an edge in given trades or activities. 'How Traits Works' Traits describe aspects of an adventurer’s build, temperand capabilities that under certain circumstances can give them an advantage. There are different uses for Traits, but all are governed by the same principle: The description of the Trait is essential. In other words, it must be reasonably plausible for someone with the features or qualities described by the Trait to fare better under the circumstances than an individual without them. Traits are unranked, and cannot be improved 'Uses of Traits' There are three main reasons to invoke the use of a Trait: to trigger an Automatic action, to propose an Unforeseen action, or to gain an Advancement point. 'List of Specialities' Axe fighter Your swings with axes produce dreadful results, you can cripple your oponents with your savage attacks, a swing of your axe can rip of limbs and shatter heads. Beast-lore The forests, plains, marshes and mountain ranges of Wilderland teem with life. Your knowledge of beasts can provide information regarding an animal you are hunting, or tell you whether a cave you chose as refuge Bludgeon fighter Shields are no defense against your attacks, those strike by your attacks can sent reeling and you can land crushing blows that can splinter bones and cave in skulls. Boating You know how to handle a boat in the running waters of a river, or in the tricky currents of aboat Burglary* This venerable talent includes pickpocketing, lock picking and, in general, any shadowy way to get hold of the possessions of others or access protected areas. Treasure-Hunters are generally skilled burglars. Cooking You know how to prepare food, from simple bread to your folk’s special dishes. Elven-lore The memory of three ages of the world, Elven-lore preserves recollections of deeds and places lost to the Old lore of other races. You are also versed in the Ancient Tongue of the Elves beyond the Sea. Enemy-lore* Enemy-lore is not a single Speciality; you must select the race of enemies this Speciality applies to. This Trait gives you knowledge of the characteristics, habits, strengths and weaknesses of your chosen enemy; warriors and hunters often owe their survival to such knowledge. Slayers invariably dedicate themselves to the destruction of an enemy. Fire-making You know how to make a fire almost anywhere out of almost anything, if needs be. Fishing You are able to catch fish with net, spear, bow or line, or even with your hands, if you are given time to exercise your patient craft. Folk-lore* You possess some knowledge of the many traditional customs, beliefs and stories of the various communities that compose the Free Peoples. Likely the result of your wanderings, this information may help you when dealing with strangers, letting you come up with some useful fact regarding their folk or a smattering of the appropriate language. Wanderers generally pick up this Trait during their time on the road. Gardener The tending of gardens has awoken in you a love for all growing things, and lets you recognise easily those plants and fruits that are wholesome and most nourishing. Herb-lore Whether used to identify a spice, a plant with curative properties or a blend of pipe-weed, herb-lore is a knowledge favoured by many races of Middle-earth. Among other uses, this Trait may prove helpful when cooking, or when preparing a healing salve. Leechcraft You are skilled, according to the tradition of your people, in the healing of wounds and sickness Long blade fighter The steel of your blade make your attacks harder to parry, you drive your enemies back with the fierceness of your attacks, and you can deliver swing to bring down enemies like leaves in fall Mountaineer You are familiar with the difficulties often encountered when crossing mountain passes, and with the ways of overcoming them. Old lore You are learned in the traditions and the rumour of bygone days. Your knowledge may derive from different sources, from stories heard around the fire to the dusty records of a chronicler. Polearms fighter You were highly trained with the pole arm, you can use your polearm to unhorse your oponent and you can pin your oponent with a jab of your weapon. Rhymes of Lore* Rhymes of Lore are brief compositions in verse created by many cultures to remember significant facts from ancient history. Your knowledge of them can supplement a test of Lore, but is used especially in conjunction with any Custom skill (Courtesy, Song or Riddle). Scholars may credit much of their knowledge to rhymes. Region-lore You may call upon your knowledge of an area when planning to traverse it as part of your journey. Smoking You have mastered the art of smoking the herb called pipeweed or leaf, using a pipe of clay or wood. Practitioners of the art say it gives patience and clarity of mind, and helps them greatly to relax, concentrate or to converse peacefully with others Smith-craft You love making things with hammer and anvil, and have spent many hours in front of the searing fire of the forge. You can judge the quality of most products of metalwork. Stone-craft Cutting rock to build works of stone such as walls, halls and towers is a precious skill, revered among the highest forms of craftsmanship. You are able to discern the diverse qualities of the many building materials employed in Middle-earth, and to evaluate the use they are put to. Story-telling You are a masterful narrator of deeds and stories, able to weave plots and facts with passion and vividness. Shadow-lore* You have recognised that there is a shadowy thread unifying most of what is malicious, dark and terrible in Middle-earth, and that the thread is thickening year after year. A quality shared by the wise of the land, the truth behind this knowledge is getting plainer as the time passes. Wardens, committed to opposing the Shadow at every turn, collect this knowledge wherever they can. Short blade fighter You know how to slip your blade past the heaviest armors, you can pull your blades with the speed on an elf and a short blade is a deadly weapon in your hands. Spear fighter A spear haft is as much treat as its point, you can trip your foes with a deft strike of your spear and with a powerful thrust you can spear through your foes. Swimming You are an accomplished swimmer, able to cross a swift stream, or to swim for an extended period. Trading You find yourself at ease when negotiating the buying and selling of items, or even information. Tunnelling You are accustomed to the difficulties of moving in passages dug under the earth; for example, you do not easily lose your sense of direction while underground. Woodwright The art of cutting and carving wood deftly to create useful tools or beautiful things has long been your trade. You can easily mend broken instruments and even weapons with wooden parts. Gifted Horserider You know how to ride on a horse on a dangerous terrain without making a fool of yourself and how to fight mounted, you may use the special rules of riding in combat. Songs of Power Songs of Crafting Star Lore Sailor Law Lore Knowledge of the Numenorean laws and its rights. Category:Traits Category:Characters Category:Rules Category:Character Creation